L'anniversaire de Jane
by Louise Malone
Summary: Au début, au tout début, il y avait Eleven. Une enfant que l'on avait négligée, en dehors de l'attention portée à son don, et que l'on avait clairement maltraitée. Au début, au tout début, il y avait Eleven, qui ne connaissait rien du monde en dehors de la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée...


_**Voici une fiction (OS) sur Stranger Things. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur autre chose que Twilight et Harry Potter, j'espère que cela vous plaira!**_

Au début, au tout début, il y avait Eleven. Une enfant que l'on avait négligée, en dehors de l'attention portée à son don, et que l'on avait clairement maltraitée.

Au début, au tout début, il y avait Eleven, qui ne connaissait rien du monde en dehors de la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée.

Puis Eleven avait reçu un de l'affection, de la part de Joyce et de Mike. De la part de Lucas, Dustin et Will. Et bien entendu de la part de Jim, bien qu'il soit difficile à ce dernier de le lui montrer.

Alors Eleven était devenue Jane. Une fillette bizarre et décalée. Une enfant qui avait tout à apprendre d'un monde qu'elle ne soupçonnait qu'à peine, désormais. Mais une enfant qui n'était plus seule; que d'autres regardaient comme un être humain, et non pas comme une expérience prometteuse.

Mais une fillette qui vivait dans une cabane dans les bois, affublée d'un père autoproclammé qui cherchait comment l'élever. Une enfant qui passait beaucoup de temps seule.

Hors s'il y avait une leçon que Jim Hopper avait retenue, c'est que la solitude était la pire ennemie de Jane.

Elle avait une façon de regarder par la fenêtre qui ne laissait pas place au doute. Des heures durant elle fixait la forêt, silencieuse et pâle.

Il savait devoir attendre pour la laisser aller à l'école, mais prudent, voire craintif, il était sorti avec elle à plusieurs reprises. Une casquette de baseball des Indians sur la tête, une salopette, et un tee shirt de garçon la rendaient presque anonyme.

Ils s'étaient rendus au cinéma, puis quelques jours après dans un centre commercial et enfin dans un restaurant.

Un gamin fêtait son anniversaire, et Jane, son hamburger à la main, observa le serveur amener le gâteau, les bougies, les rires, les applaudissements. Elle tourna son regard vers Jim qui applaudissait :

« Tu dis qu'il faut pas jouer avec le feu et pourtant tu applaudis »

Il soupira :

« C'est l'anniversaire de cet enfant, alors on met des bougies sur un gâteau et la personne dont c'est l'anniversaire les souffle »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« C'est…Une façon de s'amuser. C'est, tu vois, une tradition »

« C'est quoi une tardition ? »

« Une TRAdition. C'est…Quelque chose que l'on fait toujours quand certains événements arrivent. Comme, comme pour Halloween, on se déguise et on mange des bonbons »

Le regard de Jane s'éclaira de compréhension et Jim se sentit soulagé.

Mais elle enchaîna aussitôt :

« C'est quoi, un anniversaire ? »

Il sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge. Pauvre gamine…

Il lui sourit, comme si devoir expliquer ce qu'était un anniversaire à une enfant de 12 ans était parfaitement normal :

« Et bien en fait chaque année on célèbre le jour où quelqu'un est venu au monde en faisant une fête d'anniversaire. Parfois au restaurant, ou parfois chez soi »

Elle n'avait rien répliqué et ils avaient continué leur repas tranquillement. Sur le chemin du retour, assise à ses côtés, elle sortit brusquement du silence :

« C'est quand ton anniversaire ? »

« En janvier. Le 19, c'est déjà passé, puisqu'on est le 1° mars »

« Pourquoi on a pas fait de fête ? »

« Je suis un adulte, on fait surtout des fêtes pour les enfants ».

C'est en arrivant à la maison qu'elle se tourna vers lui :

« Est-ce que moi j'ai un anniversaire ? »

Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Bien entendu que tu en as un. On va regarder ensemble sur les papiers qu'on m'a remis ».

Au grand soulagement du shérif, elle ne trouva pas bizarre qu'il ne connaisse pas sa date d'anniversaire , et le suivit en souriant.

Il attrapa une boite à chaussures en haut d'une étagère, se forgea un sourire en fouillant dedans.

Il trouva enfin le faux acte de naissance d' Eleven, qui faisait d'elle sa fille :

Il lut d'une voix cérémonieuse :

« Jane, Ellen Hopper, née le 30 mars 1971 »

Il doutait que ce fut sa date de naissance réelle. Il était d'ailleurs enclin à penser qu'elle était plus jeune que cela. Mais qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle se sente comme tout le monde était le principal. Elle sourit :

« C'est dans 29 jours ».

Elle n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il l'entendit prendre une douche puis se brosser les dents.

Elle sortit, revêtue d'un grand tee shirt noir et d'un bas de survêtement gris clair.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et il alla lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il la serra dans ses bras, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de faire une fête pour ton anniversaire. On pourrait inviter tes amis, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il ne voulait pas inviter seulement Mike. Il estimait qu'il avait bien le temps avant de devoir s'inquiéter au sujet d'un petit ami.

Mais tous ensemble, Mike, Will ,Lucas , Dustin... Oui c'était une bonne idée..

« Ils arrivent à quelle heure ? »

Demanda Jane, les yeux brillants de joie.

« Chérie, on est jeudi et il est presque 22 heures…Je pensais que ce serait bien de faire ça un samedi après-midi, le 31 mars puisque le 30 tombe un vendredi et qu'il y a école ce jour-là qu'en dis-tu ? »

Son sourire n'avait pas faibli. Mais elle avait demandé :

« Une fête comme le bal de l'école ? »

Il avait fallu lui expliquer exactement ce qu'était une fête d'anniversaire. C'était un concept difficile à saisir pour elle, ce qui mettait Jim en colère contre ceux qui l'avaient traitée comme un rat de laboratoire.

Le lendemain soir ils avaient fait une liste des choses à prévoir :

-Un gâteau

-des bougies

-des gaufres

-des bonbons

-des boissons

-des guirlandes

-des confettis

Elle écrivait, en s'appliquant, notant ce qu'il fallait pour son premier anniversaire.

Jim la regarda soudain :

« Et puis il faut faire des invitations. Pour tes invités »

La liste des invités de Jane était sensiblement plus longue que la sienne :

-Mike

-Lucas

-Dustin

-Will

-Jonathan

-Joyce

-Nancy

-Steve

Elle mordit son stylo puis ajouta d'un air interrogatif:

« Max ? »

« Je croyais que tu détestais Max »

Elle haussa une épaule :

« Elle sort avec Lucas, alors ça va »

Il sourit :

« Va pour Max alors. Et on peut ajouter Erika, la sœur de Lucas et Holly, la petite sœur de Nancy et Mike. Elles seront tristes si on ne les invite pas. »

Des filles. Il voulait inviter davantage de filles ! Jane avait besoin d'amies filles. Même plus jeunes !

Il lui expliqua le principe de rédiger une invitation. Elle écrivit alors un brouillon sur une feuille de papier, et le lui lu, triomphante :

« Je vais avoir 13 ans le 30 mars. C'est la première fois que je le fête, alors viens faire la fête chez moi le 31 mars à partir de 14 heures. On pourra jouer avec le feu »

Il serra l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts et soupira. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'organiser une fête d'anniversaire puisse se révéler un tel travail!

Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, ils se mirent d'accord sur l'invitation suivante :

« Je t'invite à venir fêter mes 13 ans le samedi 31 mars 1984 à partir de 14 heures, on va bien s'amuser ! Jane »

Le lendemain il se rendit au magasin où travaillait Joyce.

Il passa en caisse avec du papier cartonné blanc et des feutres de toutes les couleurs :

« Hem, Joyce, je…On organise une petite fête pour les 13 ans de Jane… Elle , enfin, on, bref…Vous êtes invités, tous les trois. Je vous donnerai un carton d'invitation»

Joyce lui sourit, et lui pressa le bras :

« C'est bien ! Ça va, vous deux ? »

« Oui, ça se passe de mieux en mieux. Après tout, il y a plein de mères célibataires, pourquoi pas un papa solo ? »

Et puis , le lendemain, Joyce était venue à la cabane, avec un sac dans les bras.

Elle avait serré Jane et Jim dans ses bras, et entraîné la petite dans sa chambre.

Jim leur laissa un peu d'intimité.

Quand la jeune femme ressortit de la chambre, il lui tendit une tasse de café. Ils sortirent sur le porche pour boire leur café et fumer.

Joyce, le regarda :

« Je lui ai donné son cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée qu'elle ait une robe neuve pour l'occasion »

« Merci Joyce. Vraiment. Elle a besoin de parler à une femme. D'ailleurs, je me disais, puisqu'elle va avoir 13 ans, ce serait peut-être bien de lui parler de, enfin tu vois, de la prévenir… »

« Tu as raison, je lui parlerai des règles bientôt. »

Il la regarda partir, puis alla voir Jane.

Couchée sur le côté, repliée en chien de fusil, elle dormait.

Il remonta les couvertures sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis alla se coucher dans la pièce à côté.

Comme chaque soir, il pensa à la fillette qui dormait de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Avant que Jane n'apparaisse dans sa vie, il pensait à Sarah tous les soirs. Le chagrin le terrassait, le sentiment d'impuissance et la souffrance dans sa forme la plus abjecte le tourmentaient jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber dans un sommeil agité.

Plus maintenant.

A présent Jane était le centre de ses pensées. De ses craintes et de ses espoirs.

C'était difficile, bien entendu, mais là, il pouvait agir. L'aider, lui tenir la main pendant qu'elle avançait.

Le lendemain matin elle le rejoignit pour le petit déjeuner. Elle lui parla spontanément du cadeau de Joyce :

« Elle m'a déjà donné un cadeau d'anniversaire. C'est une robe pour mettre le jour de la fête. Tu sais, pour être jolie. Pour Mike mais d'abord pour moi, pour que je me sente bien. Je me sens bien en salopette mais Joyce elle dit que c'est une robe spéciale pour une occasion spéciale »

« Elle a bien raison »

« Tu veux la voir ? »

Mais elle s'était déjà levée et courait à sa chambre.

Elle revint, tenant précautionneusement un bout de tissu à la main.

Elle le plaqua sur elle et sourit à Jim :

« Je l'ai essayée, et elle me va »

La robe était courte, cintrée à la taille, d'un tissu écossais bleu marine et vert.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas enfilée, Jim vit que cela lui irait très bien.

« Tu as une robe, ce serait bien d'avoir des chaussures, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tu veux dire, comme cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

« Non, juste des chaussures assorties à la robe. Je te ferai un cadeau d'anniversaire surprise »

Jane sourit :

« C'est bien les anniversaires »

Il l'avait amenée dans un centre commercial, encore un différent. Et ils avaient trouvé les chaussures qui iraient bien avec la robe.

Il ramena du travail un poste radio cassette. Et il loua une boule à facettes.

Il prit sa journée du 30 mars, pour passer son jour d'anniversaire avec elle.

L'avantage, avec elle, était qu'à peu prêt n'importe quoi de nouveau était un cadeau. Et pratiquement tout était nouveau. Le désavantage c'était que cela lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois.

Mais il faisait bonne figure, pour elle. Parce que petit à petit Jane était devenue le centre de sa vie. Sa fille, pour de bon.

A aucun moment elle n'avait demandé de cadeau.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle n'osait pas ou parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi demander.

Mais lui avait rapidement trouvé.

Le samedi matin ils rangèrent la cabane, plièrent le tapis, alignèrent la table et le buffet contre le mur, où ils installèrent des bonbons, des biscuits, les boissons et les canettes de soda.

Elle le regarda grimper sur une chaise pour installer la boule à facette.

Puis elle alla s'habiller dans sa chambre, et lui enfila un costume, et une cravate.

Joyce arriva avec ses fils avec un peu d'avance.

Elle amenait avec elle un gros sac et entraîna la jeune fille dans sa chambre, pour la coiffer.

Jim, Jonathan et Will les entendaient rire à travers la cloison.

Jim regarda les jeunes hommes devant lui.

Jonathan regardait sans cesse par la fenêtre et Jim vit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Suivant le regard du jeune homme il vit arriver la grosse familiale des Wheeler. Nancy en sortit, suivie de Mike puis de sa mère et Holly.

Jonathan avait déjà ouvert la porte . Ils entrèrent , portant plusieurs paquets cadeaux.

La pièce devint tout à coup très animée.

Jane sortit de sa chambre et le sourire qui se peignait sur son visage était la plus belle des récompenses.

Les autres invités arrivèrent rapidement. Seule Max, que Billy amena, manifesta un peu d'appréhension. Mais Lucas vint la prendre par la main et Jim lui servit un verre de soda. Jim insista pour que Billy entre boire un verre. Le premier anniversaire de Jane devait être synonyme de partage et de réconciliation.

La fête se révéla une vraie réussite.

Les enfants dansaient, mangeaient, buvaient et riaient.

Nancy, pour la plus grande reconnaissance de Jim, mit l'ambiance, poussant les garçons à danser. Steve se tenait un peu à l'écart de Jonathan et elle, mais il parlait à Dustin et il montra beaucoup de bonne volonté.

Il fit danser Erika et Holly, qui riaient en s'accrochant à ses bras.

Jane se montra rapidement à l'aise. Jim sentit une immense fierté et beaucoup de tendresse en la regardant servir du jus de fruits et du gâteau à la petite Holly.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, accroupie à ses côtés, et Jim détourna le regard, sentant ses yeux se mouiller.

Joyce, à sa droite, avait vu aussi et quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent ils se sourirent.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Elle va s'en sortir. Elle en est capable, et elle en a envie »

Les cadeaux étaient empilés sur la table basse, et Jim voyait souvent Jane les regarder, l'air incrédule.

En fin d'après-midi, l'adjoint de Jim arriva, un sourire en coin.

Jim coupa la musique et tapa dans ses mains :

« C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

Un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements lui parvint, et Mike prit Jane par les épaules pour la conduire vers le tas de paquets brillants.

La petite Erika attrapa un parquet et le mit dans les mains de Jane :

« C'est le mien ! Ouvre-le Jane ! »

Lucas intervint :

« Hey ! C'est aussi le mien et celui de Max ! »

Erika lui tira la langue et tout le monde rit.

Jane regardait son cadeau, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Nancy s'approcha d'elle :

« Regarde Jane, tu peux l'ouvrir comme ça, pour ne pas déchirer le beau papier cadeau »

Elles l'ouvrirent ensemble et Jane regarda d'un air ravi le tee shirt et le jean qu'il contenait.

Elle les souleva en l'air :

"Regardez, j'ai un tee shirt et un jean de fille!"

Ses yeux brillaient comme les feux d'artifice du 4 juillet.

Les trois adultes ainsi que Nancy se raclèrent la gorge. C'était un spectacle poignant que la joie si pure et innocente de Jane.

Immédiatement, Holly prit la main de sa mère pour offrir à Jane son petit paquet. La jeune fille y trouva un nounours marron avec un nœud autour du cou.

Erika s'approcha pour mieux le voir et dit à Jane :

"Il faut l'appeler Teddy, comme tous les nounours!"

Dustin prit à son tour un paquet et le tendit à son amie :

"C'est ma mère qui l'a choisi, j'espère que ça te plaira"

Jane ouvrit seule le paquet et trouva une poupée de porcelaine, qui portait une robe à crinoline.

Dustin paraissait un peu gêné du choix de sa mère, mais Nancy, sa mère et Joyce poussèrent en même temps un cri de ravissement.

Mrs Wheeler expliqua à Jane :

"C'est une poupée décorative, tu pourras la poser sur ton lit, avec le nounours, pour faire joli"

Jane souriait, l'air de ne pas pouvoir croire à tant de cadeaux.

Ce n'était pourtant pas terminé.

Will lui remis un petit paquet contenant un carnet de feuilles blanches et de beaux crayons de couleur, en lui promettant de lui apprendre à dessiner. Il lui avait également fait un dessin qui la représentait assez fidèlement.

Nancy, Jonathan et Steve s'étaient cotisés et il lui offrirent une trousse contenant du maquillage, ainsi qu'une brosse à cheveux et des élastiques.

Jane ne savait pas remercier, mais son émerveillement et sa joie étaient des remerciements plus que suffisants.

Puis Mike lui tendit un tout petit paquet en rougissant beaucoup. Nancy et sa mère échangèrent un regard complice qui n'échappa pas à Jim. Il se douta un peu de ce que Jane allait trouver dans le paquet, et ne se trompa pas : Mike lui avait offert un cœur en argent au bout d'une chaîne.

Jane le fixa, les yeux brillants. Le regard qu'ils échangeaient était intense, mais Steve poussa Mike du coude :

"Mets le lui autour du cou!"

Mike s'exécuta et tout le monde applaudit.

Puis Jim prit Jane par les épaules, assez content de couper court à un moment devenant légèrement trop romantique à son avis :

"Ferme les yeux, Jane"

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage et les autres regardèrent l'adjoint de Jim déposer devant la jeune fille un grand carton qui bougeait.

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Jane...JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !"

S"exclama Jim.

Le carton s'ouvrit tout seul et un chien de race indéterminée s'en échappa.

Il était marron avec le poil court et des taches plus sombres sur le corps. Jim l'avait sauvé dans un refuge. En allant le choisir il s'était rendu compte du parrallèle existant entre le destin de ce chien et celui de sa fille : une nouvelle chance pour tous les deux dans un monde ne leur ayant pas fait beaucoup de cadeaux jusqu'à présent.

Jane ne prononça pas une parole mais se laissa tomber à genoux.

Le chien posa ses pattes avant sur les genoux de la jeune fille et aboya d'un air interrogatif , la tête penchée, en la regardant .

Jane fondit en larmes et prit le chien dans ses bras.

Elle s'aperçut à peine que l'adjoint de Jim lui montrait le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui faisait : un collier pour son chien.

Tout le monde caressa le chien, puis Billy ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois. Il était jusqu'à présent resté dans un coin, près de la porte, mais n'était pas parti.

"Comment tu vas l'appeler, ce chien?"

Jane regarda longuement le chien, en le caressant. Puis elle leva un air interrogatif vers Jim :

"Elfe, ça serait bien?"

Tout le monde approuva bruyamment.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans une sorte de ravissement pour Jane. Elle avait des vêtements, du maquillage, une poupée, un nounours, de quoi dessiner et son premier bijou. Et un chien, elle avait un chien.

Jim pensait la même chose qu'elle, mais lui se réjouissait surtout de voir qu'elle avait des amis.

Vers 18 heures les invités partirent petit à petit.

Lorsque Max et Billy prirent congé, ce dernier tira Jane par le bras , se décalant un peu de Max et Jim, il tira un billet de 10 dollars de sa poche et les tendit à la jeune fille, en lui disant d'un ton bourru :

"Tiens gamine, tu t'achèteras ce dont tu auras envie. joyeux anniversaire, petite..."

Jane remercia tout le monde, comme Jim le lui expliqua.

A la fin, seuls Joyce et Mike restèrent. Jonathan et Will étaient partis avec Nancy et sa mère qui avait proposé de les déposer, Joyce lui assurant lui ramener Mike rapidement.

Assis sur le tapis, Mike et Jane jouaient avec le chien et Jim se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit si fatiguant, un goûter d'anniversaire". Joyce rit, puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle tapota le bras de Jane et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient Jim regardait Mike caresser Elfe.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui :

"C'est bien qu'elle ait un chien, elle s'ennuiera moins".

Jim approuva.

Ce soir là, quand Joyce et Mike s'en allèrent, Jim et Jane finirent le gâteau en guise de repas et Jane, avec l'absence de filtre qui la caractérisait montra à Jim ce que la jeune femme lui avait donné en privé :

"Regarde elle m'a offert un soutien gorge parce qu'elle dit que mes seins vont encore pousser"

Jim se racla la gorge :

"Chérie, c'est un sujet intime et"

Mais Jane le coupa :

"Et puis ça aussi, des ...pro...protections féminines. Elle m'a expliqué les règles. Tu connaissais ça, toi?"

Jim admit que oui.

"Je lui ai dit que ça m'intéressait pas d'avoir ça, mais elle dit qu'on peut pas empêcher que ça vienne"

Jim retint son rire, puis réussit à détourner l'attention sur le chien.

Ce soir-là, quand Jane se coucha, après s'être longuement brossé les cheveux avec sa brosse toute neuve en sortant de la douche, elle sourit à Jim venu la border.

Elfe s'était installé de tout son long contre sa jeune humaine, l'air satisfait et fatigué.

Jim embrasse Jane et caressa le chien.

Il quittait la pièce que Jane l'appela :

"Jim...Merci...C'était bien..."

"De rien gamine,et t'as raison, c'était bien!"

Plus tard, avant d'aller lui même se coucher, il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Jane dormait paisiblement, son nez enfoui dans le cou de son chien qui ronflait doucement.

Jim ferma doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller et regagna son lit où il s'allongea, les bras sous la tête.

Au début, au tout début, il y avait Eleven, une enfant maltraitée

Puis elle était devenue Jane, une enfant bizarre et décalée.

Mais à présent il y avait Jane, SA fille, qui avait des amis, un chien, un père. Une enfant qui avait un avenir, après tout.


End file.
